


Jealous

by Sand_boy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Drunk characters, Gen, Jealousy, Manipulation, adding tags as I go, asra is not happy, at a ball, lucio and asra have a talk, lucio is though, things have gotten darker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_boy/pseuds/Sand_boy
Summary: On many occasions, Asra received an invitation to a different ball or event and normally he didn't bother to show, but this time with his apprentice's name on the invite, he couldn't just throw away the letter. The two end up going and Asra remembers exactly why that he stopped going to these events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was super self-indulgent, but I figured I could at least share it so someone else could indulge a little as well.

The ball was held in the castle’s hall. Tall vaulted ceiling were draped in reds and golds, Lucio’s design work no doubt. Long banquet tables stretched across the wall with ornate plates, bowls, fountains, faucets and carousels placed along with them, filled with delicacies from across the world. The ball was much smaller than the Count and Countess’ yearly masquerade, and far more boring.

Usually, Asra wouldn’t have thought twice about chucking the invite to the bin, but what had stopped him this time was the second name penned on the letter. Normally these invitations were not extended to his apprentice. He’d assumed it was Nadia’s doing, knowing that he’d be far more likely to attend if she invited them as well. It worked, he supposed. It wasn’t as if he could toss the letter since it wasn’t his alone and the way they lit up when he told them... It was definitely a smart move on her part. Not to mention the ball was far more enjoyable with someone at his side, though at the moment he stood alone, leaning against a large pillar as he watched the crowd lazily. His apprentice had fallen into the lull of one of Julian’s wild tales and was listening along with a small crowd. Asra really had no intention to talk to Julian, so he stood idle, a glass of sweet wine in hand.

“I’m surprised that you’ve surfaced long enough to show up, Magician.” Asra grimaced as the grating of a familiar man grew closer.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Count.” Asra huffed, in a voice layered with distaste that was evident enough to seep through even the thickest of skulls.

The man stopped beside him, his outfit as over the top and gaudy as it was usually. “Hold your tone, Magician. Has no one taught you how to speak with the host of an event, or are you peasants so unable to be reverent?”

Asra bit his tongue, Lucio was an attention-based creature. If starved of it long enough he’d look elsewhere to garner some.

“I only came to speak with a friend, hm?” He teased. Asra sipped his wine, keeping his focus on the crowd, one arm crossed on the other.

Lucio picked up quickly on his response and where Asra hoped it would drive him away, he stayed, grin ever present. “I see my invitation made it.” He began, almost innocently but with a smug undertone that was hard to miss. Like a fisherman telling a fish that they’d found his hook, “I was beginning to wonder if they kept getting lost on the way.”

They both knew that wasn’t the case. Asra didn’t say anything, taking more of the sweet drink into his mouth, more than was polite to sip.

“And where is your little pet, hm?” Lucio hummed. Asra’s hand tightened around the glass. Surely... surely Lucio didn’t invite them. He’d thought it would have had to have been Nadia, sure of it. But she wouldn’t bother telling him something so trivial.

“Ooh, nevermind. I see them.” Asra looked to him and saw his gaze fixed on them, the look of a predator in his eyes. “Quite the gem you’ve found yourself...”

In the back of his mind, he could see what he was doing, but in the rest of it, it was working. His fists balled and he stood rigid, anger bubbling in his chest.

Lucio chuckled, “I see now why you never let them out,” he paused licking his lips, “You want to keep your pet locked away for yourself. Selfish of you, Magician, though I cannot blame you.” He paused as if testing Asra’s faltering resolve, “I’d lock them away as well. Keep them in a gilded cage of red velvets and golds... I’d dress them in my colors. They’d look ravishing on them... wouldn’t you say? Golden chains on a dark oak bed, squirming under me until they begged for me to—“

“You won’t touch them, Lucio.” Asra hissed, his face red, his whole body thrumming with an intense hatred fueled further by white anger that burned its way from his chest to his teeth.

“Oh?” Lucio probed, “How daring of you, and tell me, what would you do to stop me?” He smiled wickedly, “Would you cast a spell on me?”

He hated him. He hated Lucio more than anything, and he felt it through his whole being, but he was right. He had no power to do anything without getting executed on the spot. Nor could he threaten anything without being convicted on threatening royals. He only had one card in his deck, “I’m sure the Countess would find your interests more than ill-suited.”

“Nadi? You think she’d care if I took a concubine?” He hissed back with a grin that made him feel physically sick.

“She’d care if I were to make her.”

“And she’d stop me?” He asked, before turning back to look at the apprentice, laughing with the others, covering their smile with their fingers. Both men stared.

It wasn’t long until they turned to find their way back to Asra, having the story come to its conclusion and feeling back for leaving his side for so long they looked through the crowd before spotting him. They began over, tipsy and humming with the tune of the band. Lucio was with Asra, which they found strange given they were certain they disliked each other, but the thought fluttered from their mind.

As they grew closer Asra could see the desire in Lucio, it was nearly palpable. Once with them, they bowed slightly to Lucio before falling to Asra’s side. He linked their arms protectively, staring down a Lucio with enough venom to make anyone with an ounce of integrity back away. Lucio on the other hand, stepped forward, drawing their chin into his hand and tilting their gaze upwards.

“You must be the lovely apprentice then?” He cooed, “A pleasure.” Lucio ran his thumb down their lip, and to their credit, they looked far more dazed than surprised, already somewhat plied from the white wine.

“Yes.” They finally said, shyly. Watching the display was maddening, but just as Asra was about to pull them away, Lucio let go, smiled and said, “I‘ll look forward to seeing you again.” Before taking his leave. The simple statement was enough to make his blood cold. Lucio didn’t have self-control, so this, this promise of ‘later ’... it shook him.

“Darling, Let’s leave.” Asra huffed, his eyes following Lucio as he disappeared into the crowd.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter is sent to the shop requesting the magician’s help, but with only the apprentice available they accept the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched from third to first person so that I could keep the writing as neutral as possible and I found this the easiest and smoothest way to do so.

Asra had been on edge ever since the ball. I had figured that Lucio had said something that set him off, so I didn’t try to pry. I only assured him that whatever he had said was likely just an attempt to get under his skin and to ignore him. While the advice was well received with a nod and a sigh, he never quite shook off the haze even in the following days. When it came time for Asra to leave again, he was hesitant, toying with the idea of staying a little longer. Normally I would have been happy to have him stay but he was needed a town over and it would have been selfish to keep him. With a little convincing he did leave, but with a longer spiel than usual about staying safe and keeping the protections on the shop. Of course, I agreed and bid him farewell. That was yesterday. 

Today there was very little to do, a few people came in for a reading, I picked up some bread from the baker, I swept the front of the shop... it was rounding up to be a slow day when the tangle of bells by the door rang. 

“One moment!” I called, putting down the quill carefully, and sticking the stop into the ink well. I stood and brushed the dirt from my clothes, then drew the curtains to the side and entered the shop. There stood a man dressed in the castle uniform, looking around at the bits and bobbles on the shelves. 

“Deliver this to your Master. It’s urgent.” He huffed gruffly, handing me a letter seal with wax.

I paused, “He won’t be back for another week.” I offer, “But I’ll be sure to deliver it to him as soon as possible.” I turn to put the letter under the counter, but the man stops me.

“No, he needs to be at the castle tonight.” He insists.

I turn back to him, a little confused. Did he expect me to just conjure him back? “I’m sorry, but he won’t be back for a week. I don’t have any control of that.” I explain politely, “If there is something I can help with, I’d be happy to.”

The man paused, looking a little worried that this had not gone the way he’d hoped. He seemed to be thinking it over before agreeing, “I was told it was very important that someone came tonight.” He huffed, gesturing to the letter. 

I nod, “Alright.” I agree, opening the letter. The man told me not to be late then left as I scanned the letter. It was written in a quick scrawl and at points difficult to read, but it read worried. There was something wrong in the castle, all very vague but urgent. Normally it would have read fraudulent but the letter was closed with the castle’s wax seal and delivered by one of their staff. I thought it was strange, but if there really was something dangerous happening in the castle it couldn’t hurt to check.

I packed a bag with herbs, a small kit, whatever I could think to help. I slung the bag on my shoulder and wrapped myself in my cloak, and hiked my hood up. I left the shop, locked the door and activated the wards hidden in the doorframe then began towards the castle. 

The way was familiar but the streets were busy as always. Merchants barked at any passerby, showing their wares, citizens hurriedly rushed the streets, though every now and again someone stopped to talk or whatever stifling the foot traffic. Only a few times did a cart come through, but when they did there was always kids hanging on to the back giggling and yelling to their friends. It was evening when I reached the gates. 

Surprisingly the guards stood by open gates and didn’t bat an eye as I walked past and to the castle doors. The castle was as beautiful as ever and in the fields and ponds, exotic species wandered idly. All of a sudden I felt slightly self-conscious, even the animals looked far more regal than I did. Should I have dressed up? Well, if it was truly urgent it wouldn’t matter how I looked. 

Wringing my hands I pull my hood a little more securely over my head and entered. I was immediately caught off guard by the music, but soon after I looked around to see dozens of people dressed in cloth more expensive than myself and donned in the jewelry I could only have ever seen previously in a museum. I felt my face set alight immediately. A few people had stared at me as I stepped inside and I wanted to leave in that very second, but my feet were stuck to the ground frozen in the absolute flood of mortification. A laugh rang through the crowd nearest me, a cruel judgmental laugh that stuck in my chest like white-hot rods. I pulled my hood further over my face and turned to leave, but the guests were stood in front of the exit now. I approached and they treated me as if I were a stray dog, commanding that I shoo. Too embarrassed to argue I stumbled back, further into the room, away from that group and directly into another. One of the men took their cane and prodded it into my back, pushing me away. 

The laughter was the worst, it seemed to come from every angle. It was nearly the same as being pelted with rocks, in fact, I’d prefer that. Rocks wouldn’t cause my breath to hitch so much I could barely breathe, rocks wouldn’t make me feel as though I were sat in a sauna. I looked around for someone I knew, a familiar face, Julian, the Countess, the Count— anyone, but no one was there. Just laughter, just hateful faces. I wanted it to stop, but it didn’t. I paused at the table, trembling like a leaf. It wouldn’t stop, so I took a drink, hoping it would calm my nerves as voices echoed off the walls and into my head, but it is wasn’t enough. So a second. Third. Was that the third? Or the fourth? Maybe fifth?

A guard came over. They grabbed me and I paused, my mind dulled and frantic. I tried to explain, but my tongue was heavier than I remembered. I tried to fight but he easily picked me up and the laughter roared, loud, too loud. It was distorted. It was haunting. I covered my ears, but it was still there. It was all around me. It wouldn’t... it wouldn’t stop. 

The hazy sound of voices speaking finally broke through and I realized that the laughing had already stopped. The music came from far through the halls and it was quiet except for two voices. The guard and... I looked up from tear-soaked eyes and finally, someone I had seen. The relief was so instant and so full I let out a sob. 

“They were in the party, causing a scene,” the guard explained, but the Count raised a hand telling him to stop. Our eyes met from under my hood and I was so overjoyed to see someone I knew, to have the noise stopped— that I didn’t hear as he ordered for me to be put down, or for the guard to be dismissed. I just saw as he came towards me. I tried again to explain but he smiled... why was he smiling? It didn’t matter. He ran his fingers through my hair, pushing back the hood, then wrapped his fingers delicately under my chin, tilting my gaze upwards, despite my wish to look anywhere else. 

“You poor thing...” he hummed. I couldn’t help but sob, and in that moment I felt arms wrap around me, warm and secure. I didn’t think twice, curling my arms against him and burying my face in his chest. I was crying and I couldn’t stop myself. I felt his hand run through my hair as he whispered that I was okay. In that moment I could hardly imagine why Asra would ever have been so harsh towards the man. He was so... kind and he had no reason to be. If it were anyone else I was certain I’d be thrown from the castle and ridiculed, but he just held me. 

I could barely do anything but blubber when he pulled away. I looked up, worried I’d done something but he just smiled. 

“Follow me, I couldn’t think to send you home like this.” I paused and wiped my eyes. I nodded. The drink was still worsening. I was not quite caught up to what I had drunk, it became harder to walk. I hardly remembered getting to a room less lying in a bed. I thought I could feel someone grabbing me for a moment, hands on my waist, my stomach, but it hardly mattered. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can guess what my inspiration for this chapter was I’ll be genuinely impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and the Apprentice have a small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! Exams and the like.

The sunlight was terrible. It cascaded into the room and fell onto me, pricking through my eyelids relentlessly. I groaned and threw myself over, a blanket in hand to cover my head, trying to hide from the light. I laid there for a moment sulking and rubbing my temples. If the sun was already so strong then I had overslept and that meant no one opened the shop. 

Lazily I groped the sheets, reaching over to Asra’s side where there may be a few vials of hangover cure, but my hand met a wall. I felt it again. It was a wall. My hand fell back to the bed where I grabbed the sheets tiredly and though it took me a moment, I realized they weren’t my sheets. They were silk. I froze and slowly peeked my head from under the blankets. 

This wasn’t mine and Asra’s room. It was luxurious with intricate carpets laid on the marble tiled floor. Paintings hung on smooth walls with tall windows framed with thick curtains hung to the side. Hesitantly, I uncovered myself and looked around. My bag was on the floor, my shoes kicked off just beside it. I looked out of the window and I recognize the castle grounds immediately. 

A sudden wave of embarrassment crashed onto me as I remembered everything, reliving the terrible night. I immediately bury my face in my hands, as if that would quell the burning feeling. I tried to convince myself this was all a strange nightmare but no matter what I did, there was no waking up. I crashed a party in the castle, then got drunk, then... then I cried on royalty. Lucio. My stomach nearly hit the floor, as if it had transformed itself to be made of lead.

A rap on the door startled me, and I swung around a little too fast, leaving my head reeling to catch up. There was a middle-aged woman stood in the doorway, with a package, pitch, and cup. She was on the shorter side but didn’t wait any longer to enter. 

“Hadn’t meant ta scare ye,” She offered to set the items down on a table beside the window, “But I’d reckoned ye were asleep.” 

The woman poured the water and gestured it to me, which I took happily and gulped it down. 

“When yer ready, there’s a bath drawn for ye,” She picked up the package and tucked it under her arm, then trotted over to the door where she stood. I paused.

“What?” Surely I hadn’t heard her right.

“There’s a bath drawn for ye,” The woman repeated, “Did ya get bopped on the head?” She asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh.” I blanched. The woman’s face was drawn between a mix of impatience, skepticism, and worry as she watched me put the pieces together. I looked at her, caught up enough to ask, “Why am I being drawn a bath?” 

I begin to slide on my shoes and pick up my bag to follow the woman, but nearly fell as she responded, “On the Count’s request, he’s invited ye to breakfast.” 

Something or someone grabbed my lungs and squeezed. My eyes widened just a fraction and the color fell from my face. Nothing about that was good, a meal with the Count or Countess was something for nobles or their court, not myself. I didn’t know the rules of fine dining and after last night, I had no desire to see Lucio ever again out of sheer mortification. 

I must have frozen because the woman put her hand in my back, and guided me out of the room, “Come now, he’s not a patient man.”

The bathroom was just as absolutely elegant as the rest of the castle. The smell of the lotions and lathers filled the room with what felt like a perfumed cloud. The woman lead me in and placed the package down on the table beside the bath, “I’ll come to get ya in an hour. When yer done, change into these,” She patted the package. 

I nodded and the woman left. I hesitantly stepped further into the room and felt sorely out of place. The shelves are what caught my eye first with dozens of expensive bottles and jars, some labeled in languages I couldn’t even place. I turned back and peered into the bath. It was deep and full, still steaming just a bit. The water was colored a translucent purple already and smelled strongly of lilac. A few bottles were laid out as well on the table beside the package. 

I stripped myself, folding my clothes into my bag and stepped in. The water was warm and soothing. I began scrubbing myself with a cloth, far more self-conscious than I was normally given the previous night and the idea of dining with the Count. Asra had always said he was eccentric, so perhaps his invitation was just that... or it was a trap to confront me and punish me for ruining his party. Perhaps he would just poison me and be done with it, or I could be put in the ring with the gladiators.

An assortment of terrible ideas crossed my mind, one after the other until I’d worked myself up enough to consider running away into the woods to start a new life amongst the bears and wolves. I eventually dissuaded myself realizing that would mean leaving Asra behind and left the bath. 

I dried myself with a towel and began to untie the package. When I first saw the set I was desperately confused, thinking the woman must have given me the wrong package. It was beautiful, no doubt about that. The craftsmanship was remarkable, every stitch was done neatly. Beautiful beading was sprawled along with the entire outfit. That alone made me suspicious given there was no way I was supposed to wear something so expensive, but it also seemed... small. There wasn’t much fabric, not so little that I would think it totally inappropriate, but not nearly enough to think it normal either. A large portion of it was sheer as well. 

A loud knock and a newly familiar voice rang out, “Ye almost done on there?” 

“Yes,” I called back awkwardly, before looking back to the contents of the package, “Are you certain this was the right package?” I asked. 

“As the day I was born!”

I frowned. I thought about going out in my normal clothes, but like a hot iron stake through the lungs, the memories of last night stung in my chest. I dressed as best I could, the garb was tight and more complicated than what I normally wore, but it actually fit pretty well. I looked at myself in the mirror, staring at the clothing. It wasn’t something I’d wear out, I’d be far too shy of attracting attention, but perhaps it was what was in style for those who were rich enough to afford it. The woman knocked again, hurrying me along. I gave myself one final once over and exited. I could see the woman almost take into consideration the idea she may have brought the wrong thing, but steeled herself, “Welp, no time to waste.”

The walk through the hallways was absolutely nerve-wracking. With each step, doubt grew. Perhaps it was the wrong package. This seemed so entirely inappropriate. What if I’m the wrong person and the woman had just gotten us confused. Who else was going to see me in this?

It all climaxed as I stood outside the doors of the dining hall. My hands were sweating terribly as I attempted to dry them on my clothes and my heart beat so feverishly I was afraid I’d pass out. The door swung open and there Lucio sat at the head of the table. I was sat to his right.

The first few moments were agonizing, I kept my gaze down, staring at the edge of the table as if it were the only safe place for my eyes to rest. I could hear as Lucio cut something, popped it into his mouth and ate it. I didn’t dare move. 

“Most people tend to be pretty in awe when I’m around— which is to be expected, but I can’t think of a time where I’ve literally taken someone’s breath away.” The Count chuckled. I paused thinking what he meant before I realized the tightness in my chest wasn’t entirely nerves. I let out the breath I had been holding and immediately fell into apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what possessed me to act so—“ I began, speaking so quickly my words began to run together.

“Look at me when you’re speaking,” He commanded, but it would seem I wasn’t fast enough to obey as he took my chin and brought my gaze to his. I became small, shrunken down in my seat, still— so still. My breath hitched in my chest as he stared into me. He let go. I immediately wanted to turn away again, but instead, I felt like a deer in the headlights, frozen in fear. 

“Now, What were you saying?” He asked, leaning back in his chair, grinning. I couldn’t remember what I was talking about for second before I clicked back onto my train of thought. 

“I- how sorry I am that I—“

“You’re forgiven.” Lucio huffed taking a bite of what looked to be ham. He spoke so indifferently as if it didn’t matter. Of all the things I heard about Lucio, the word forgiving never came up. In fact, the opposite was true. Everyone said how unjust and awful he was, but before I was just a man, not a tyrant. He raised an eyebrow, “Did you think you were going to hang?” He laughed, “You don’t have to be so serious! You look like a ghost, eat something.”

I just stared at him, and awkwardly chuckled along with him. I took the opportunity to look at my dish and felt some weight lifted from my shoulders. I picked up a fork and knife and fell into the familiar motion of cutting my food when Lucio spoke up again, “So tell me, why were you here?” 

I set down the cutlery and dug through my bag, taking from it the letter, “A worker from the castle delivered this to me.” I explained, handing it over to him. Lucio took the paper, scanned it for a second, folded it and set it down before resuming his meal.

“It’s an excellent forgery. I’ll have it looked into.” He offered.

“A forgery?” I asked.

“Yes,” Lucio answered, looking to me, “Why anyone would do something so cruel to you is beyond me... you poor thing.” He sighed as if he had more to say. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, a pang of horror aching in me as Lucio looked reluctant to elaborate.

“I suppose you wouldn’t remember...” My whole body felt cold. 

“Your name has spread quickly, dear, and it is not good.” Lucio drawled, leaning back, “It's all over town how Asra’s assistant was here, and I’m afraid a lot of what is being said is an exaggeration... claims of a streetwalker or of some abuse of substance...” 

For a moment I felt as though the world had gone completely silent. His words echoed in my head, and each time I heard it, my heart grew heavier. The laughter from last night... it would be all over the town like a plague. I could see it, the looks, hands just covering the mouth but not the sound of their snickering. The laughter. 

“Are you alright?” Lucio asked, but I couldn’t bear to even look at him as I fell further. I could see Asra coming back, the look on his face... He’d have heard whatever was on the street by the time he got home. Even if I could convince him, I’d still have to tell him how I was tricked. I could feel the embarrassment rise from my stomach to my throat and in that moment I grabbed a napkin from the table and covered my mouth trying to cover my dry heaving. My chest was being tormented by the claw of whatever manipulated it, squishing it between cold clawed fingers like clay. I pushed my chair out a bit, feeling the need to run, but staying stuck to my chair. What would Asra do? He’d be mortified just to be near me, be seen with me. 

A hand fell on my arm, and I jumped. It was Lucio, I could see his arm, but I could only stare at the table cloth.

“Darling,” he called. Asra called me darling. It felt safe when Lucio said it too, “Just breath, you’re not breathing.”

I focused on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out. The hand on my shoulder was firm and grounded me. 

“There,” He hummed as I began to settle down, still pressing the cloth napkin to my face, “I hadn’t known you’d react so... strongly. I’d feel terrible sending you away like this.”

Lucio paused. I was listening but the words were somewhat lost on me. 

“Perhaps you could stay here until things die down,” I look up to him when he offered. He couldn’t possibly mean that. He couldn’t possibly be so kind. I looked at him for any sign he was being facetious but none. 

I nodded and he smiled, running his golden claw through my hair. The feeling sent shivers down my spine. 

“I’ll have a more permanent room prepared then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Mc Walk through the gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back on my bullshit

Breakfast went smoothly after that, Lucio carried most of the conversation, telling me the story of how he’d caught the bore that was served and other tales that were just as adventurous if not a little embellished perhaps. He was a lot like Julian in his dramatic retellings, which was nice. In fact, the whole meal felt a lot easier to stomach, despite the news. Lucio somehow managed to lighten the mood enough that I could actually enjoy myself somewhat. It was when servants began trickling in and removing plates and dishes that I felt the dread return as reality began to sink back in. The meal was over. There was a lull as Lucio ordered the staff around, and I watched as things were removed. 

Lucio stood and immediately my gaze snapped onto him. “After breakfast, I like to stroll through the gardens. Perhaps you’d join me.”

Everything Lucio said sounded like a command, and it was exciting. The prospect itself was enticing, an adventure waiting to happen, something new. But with it also came the underlying connotations. Surely in a world, as high-stakes as Lucio’s having breakfast and then leaving for the woods with a stranger would be a commentary of some sort. Right? Or perhaps it wasn’t... but if it was what did that say? What did that paint myself as? 

“Don’t think too hard, dear.” Lucio purred, offering me his hand— his hand, not his prosthetic. The choice sat there in front of me, to take, but was it really a choice? It would be rude to say no. 

I took his hand and stood. He wrapped his fingers around mine, warm and calloused. For some reason I hadn’t expected them to be rough, I had thought they’d be soft from a life in the castle, but I was wrong. I idly wondered about that before he pulled me along. He didn’t let go as we walked down the long halls, and I could see the eyes of servants draw past, stuck on our hands, then to me. I drew closer to Lucio without even noticing. 

Outside the grass was still wet, and the air was chilly against my skin. The sky was overcast as if it might rain, and their air smelled damp. The castle grounds had puffs of fog lurking in the distance that I’d have thought would be eerie in the city, but here looked whimsical.

The path he lead me down was paved with brick and rimmed with exotic flowers that were just budding. I found myself looking around me more than I was looking forward. Everything was so eye-catching from beautifully carved statues kept impeccable, to ivy-covered trellises. Not only was the craftsmanship of the garden striking the expanse of such finery was mind-boggling. It put into perspective, far more than any number, the castle’s wealth. 

At one point or another Lucio paused while my eye was drawn away, and I walked right into him. The regret was instantaneous, the moment I felt myself pressed against him, I tried to leap back. I was utterly flustered, which was only worsened by an arm snaked around my waist. Hiss hand was pressed onto my lower back, keeping me close to his hip. I felt frozen as I met his gaze. His smile was crooked. 

“You should be paying more attention to me more than the garden, darling,” He bit, and I swallowed hard as I nodded. 

“Good,” He hummed, keeping me for a few moments longer before letting go, his hand dragging along the small of my back. When he began to walk again, I was quick to pad along beside him, just slightly behind, wringing my hands.

“Tell me, why does one go into magic?” Lucio asked, sparing me a moments glance. 

I looked to him, “Well, I suppose I always had an affinity for it. My master actually—“

“Your ‘Master’?” Lucio parrots, looking to be met at a crossroad between disgust, anger and disbelief, though why he had such a strong reaction was beyond me. I paused, my mouth slightly open. Has I said something wrong? He seemed to be waiting for me to explain, so meekly I managed, “Well, yes... Asra is my—“

He cut me off again with a flick of his hand and a grunt, “To think he has you call him your ‘Master’,” he grumbled under his breath. Lucio lead me down a new path and to an intricately caved marble bench. He sat and motioned that I follow. I did of course and he sat rather close. 

Once situated, Lucio spoke directly to me, “What exactly is your relationship with Asra?”

I could tell from the way he spoke what he was asking and for a moment I was caught off guard but wrote it off as simple curiosity. 

“He’s...” I began. Lucio was still looking at me, expecting me to answer and I thought if I should— or at least if I should honestly. Lucio had been nothing but kind to me, and to lie to him would just be rude, not to mention I was an abysmal liar in the first place. So I sighed, and answered, “It’s complicated. He is most definitely my friend and my teacher, and...” 

“And?” Lucio asked.

I shook my head, he didn’t need to hear about our life behind closed doors, it’d be inappropriate to speak about with a member of royalty. 

“I just mean to say he’s very dear to me.” I finished. 

Lucio stared at me, and he looked to be thinking, “Hm.” He hummed.

Confused, I asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” he leaned back, resting one ankle on his knee, “I was just confused. Asra had a different story.”

I furrowed my brow, “What do mean?”

“I had asked him a similar question and his answer was a little less heart-warming.” Lucio explained, looking down to me, “Of course he was a little drunk so maybe it was nothing.”

What?

What did he mean? I wanted to ask, but I surprised myself when I felt the familiar pang of fear slam into my chest. What if he said something horrible? Did I even want to know? What if he hated me? 

No. Asra would never! Asra was kind and... well, he did talk about people, Julian, Lucio... sometimes even Nadia behind their backs to me. What if I was just one of them? And Lucio— well why would he lie? He had absolutely no stake in my relationship with Asra. Not to mention how great Lucio had been to me, it wouldn’t make sense. 

“Darling?” Lucio called. “Don’t think too much on it. I’m sure he isn’t really bored with you.”

I froze. My heart hurt. My whole chest ached as if my whole rib cage were bruised. Is that why he always left? Was he just bored? Was I not good enough for him?

Lucio guided my gaze to his as he held my chin in his hand, “Honestly, I could never fathom why he’d say such a thing... you truly are a vision.”

I could feel tears brimming, but fought them back. 

“Do you mean that?” I asked, wounded. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

And I believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... well  
> I’m back

The next two days went by like a whirlwind. I was moved to a larger room that looked more meant to house royalty than myself. Everything about the palace was so much different than the shop, no one came barging in, no one yelled at me because they didn’t like their fortune, no one haggled me for the price of a trinket, but besides that there was never a dull moment with Lucio. He was new and nearly every time I saw him my heart picked up the pace. 

I met with Lucio every morning and he’d take me on some adventure— more than Asra ever did for me. Lucio took me with him, he didn’t leave me behind in a dusty shop. Though that’s not to say I only enjoyed him bringing me along— no, his stories were wonderful and I loved watching him embellished a tale. My heart would jump and my stomach was aflutter just with these little talks. I couldn’t help but hang on every word and giggle helplessly at every joke no matter how ill-timed. Somehow everything was so charming when Lucio did it. 

Though today, rain fell from the heavens like a portent of ill fate. It battered the windows incessantly and wails of thunder rumbled through the halls. Cracks of lightning flashed outside dragging the world for a moment into a glimpse of a chiaroscuro painting. It had been a long time since such a horrible storm trampled Vesuvia. My mind fell to the shop as I prepared myself for breakfast and how it leaked at times if the wards weren’t checked. Thinking of the shop was bitter and brimming with hurt. I sighed as May tied the back.

“Ye alright?” She asked, pulling tightly, “Weather got yeh into a spot?”

I nodded a little, she didn’t seem convinced. May had become a friend of mine and really the only other person I liked in the castle. She was a bit gruff but in a motherly way. 

“Mmm.” She hummed, “Ya know, it’s not my business to pry but... well. Look out for yerself alright?” She prompted as she finished the knot and let go. 

I raised an eyebrow at her, and she looked like she wanted to say more. 

“Look out for myself how?” I asked. 

She didn’t take much prompting, May seemed the type who loved to talk, “The Count can be fickle yeh know... and he’s spending a lot of time with Valdemar these days.”

I blinked, “Who’s Valdemar?”

May huffed as she picked up a piece of expensive jewelry and began fixing it into my hair, “They’re a courier. Practices medicine, but I don’t know much beyond that. Bless the soul that they work on though, always a grim one.”

I don’t ask anymore afterwards, dismissing it. Of course the Count would speak with his couriers no matter how strange. Shortly after I was lead to the dining hall and happily moved to the chair that was saved for myself and greeted the Count. 

Lucio nodded to me with a flourish, his eyes cast heavily upon me, “Good morning, my pet.” I felt my face flush under his gaze, “You look ravishing. Red and gold truly do suit your palette.”

“Ah,” I acknowledged awkwardly, my face ablaze and my heart running so quick that it’s best felt like more of a thrum. I rung my hands anxiously under the table. My mind was drawing blanks on what to say, so frazzled by such a direct comment— and ‘my pet’? Well, that was new... but not terribly uncomfortable as I thought it should have been. Lucio reached for my chin and drew my gaze to his, and my eyes locked onto his, wide and nervous. I didn’t quite think as much as I blurted, “Why do you keep doing that?”

I wanted to cover my mouth as his face shifted from suave to a scrunched confusion, “Do What?”

“This,” I whispered, looking away. Everything seemed to become so much warmer and faster and my mind was so frantic that thoughts streamed by in a blur, but I wanted to do more. To express— to say something, do something. So I shakily held his hand in between mind and timidly looked up to him, “Are you under the impression that guiding my vision is the only way that I would set my gaze?”

It was bold, far bolder than I am, but it felt right to say. I wanted to be bold around Lucio. As seconds ticked by, I watched his confusion boil into a triumphant look as he smiled. 

“Of course not,” He answered, his pride streaking through, “I just enjoy seeing you like this, guided by my hand.”

A warm buzz sprung to life in my stomach urgently as he spoke. That feeling in my stomach compelled me to blink and ask, “Is that so?”

Lucio’s tongue flicked over his lips as he hummed, “Very much.” His grip became tighter, claws beginning to dig into my cheek as I ran my thumbs in small O’s on his metal wrist. Our eyes seemed to speak between us as I looked up to his and after what seemed ages, he asked in a low tone with a crooked grin, “I’ve taken you on horseback and carriage for our previous exploits, how would you feel if today we enjoyed something a little more intimate?”

The feeling of warmth in my stomach only grew more feverish and festered within me, reaching its way into my chest and shoulders. My mouth was dry and I looked at Lucio in shock for a moment before it gave way to a flush. 

“I think...” I paused for a moment, my mind reaching back to Asra and my heart soured, “I think I’d like that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God— i has to write this TWICE because it got deleted. I mean, i like this one more but still!!
> 
> Also, I know! No sex scene, disappointing— but I wanted to keep the plot rolling without smut filler. Maybe I’ll write it on the side if you guys want me to, or someone better at writing sex scenes can take a stab at it. 
> 
> Either way, use your imaginations for now <3

Looking up to the sky it was clear to see that the day was new, night’s last hold just fading away into obscurity. The air still smelled of the storm that had passed. Asra finished packing up camp and climbed aboard his mount, Faust in tow. The last leg of the trip would be fairly easy and he expected to be home by noon if all went well, though the ground was still muddy, and the clouds were still heavy. 

The journey was slow, but both he and Faust were accustomed to the wait. They had began a competitive game of ‘I Spy’ which was easily Faust’s favorite game to play on these trips, though she did also enjoy one she called ‘Warm Rock’ wherein she pointed out rocks she thought were particularly warm and said how she would liked to rest on them. Asra preferred ‘I Spy.’

The sun was warm in the sky when they met the Oasis. Asra quickly unpacked what he didn’t need into the home, then set his mount to wander. Soon enough he began the final leg of the journey. 

It was an hour passed noon when he reached the familiar bustling streets, Asra cracked a grin. As much as the place may have gone downhill, people were yelling to each other and laughing as kids ran around the streets. Though his bag had trinkets from his travels, Asra thought to stop at the bakers and pick up a loaf of pumpkin bread. It was his way of saying ‘I’m sorry for leaving you again.’ Once at the familiar stall, Asra shouldered off his bag on the counter and breathed a deep sigh. The air smelled wonderful. The baker came over, patting the crumbs off his hands onto his apron with a smile, “Ahh, you’re back!”

Grinning, Asra was about to start speaking when the baker continued, “Where’s the apprentice eh?” He asked warmly.

Despite the ovens next to him, Asra felt a shiver go down his spine, “They should be around, why?”

The baker’s brow furrowed, “I haven’t seen em’. The shops been closed since you left, so I figured you finally took em’ with ya.”

Turning on his heel Asra left, dodging through crowds quickly, pushing and ducking as he went, one foot in front of the other— not fast enough. His heart raced, and despite the sun and the sweat, his face felt cold with worry. Nothing seemed quick enough until he got to the shop and saw it was closed. Protections in place, windows closed, sign tucked away. Never had his own shop felt eerie before but when we went inside that’s all he could describe it as. Nothing was missing besides their cloak and bag, nothing had been packed, not even their journal. They had just left. 

It didn’t take long for Asra to decide where to start searching, his gut told him. He set his bag down as Faust secured herself to his collar, and left. While he and Nadia were close, it was simply policy that to enter the castle one needed to either have a formal invitation or work within the walls. Asra wasn’t in either party, so he took a detour where he found himself pounding on a solid wooden door. 

“Ilya!” He shouted, “Ilya it’s important!” He continued to bash the door up until he heard the lock being undone. Julian wasn’t someone he enjoyed being in the presence of but he set that aside as he immediately fell into an explanation before Julian could utter a word. It didn’t take much to convince him as he stepped back and took his coat before following Asra down crowded streets and thin alleys. When the reached the castle Julian took him in through the hospital wing entrance and told him to wait in the wing while he asked around. At first Asra disagreed adamantly before listening to reason. Lucio would be expecting him to come running.

Reluctantly, Asra waited anxiously, pacing worriedly. Absorbed completely in his own head, he didn’t notice a figure right in front of him until they spoke, “Well, you certainly don’t belong here.”

Asra’s Head whipped around to the strange figure. They were tall and lithe, dressed in white with a terrible grin, “You’re the Magican though I’ve heard that you’re known for your herbalism as well.”

Asra puffed, he didn’t care to talk to them, and marched towards the door when they spoke again, “You won’t find them.”

“What?” Asra asked, turning immediately to face them, “How would you know? Where are they?”

“Don’t fret, they’ll be back before sundown. You have more pressing worries than their location.” They explained, their fingers rapping against each other. 

Asra’s fear fell hard, his face a clear portrait of worry, “What do you mean? Are they okay?”

“Do you have Banre Root in your shop?” They asked, and it caught Asra completely off guard. Banre Root is exceptionally rare, growing only in the coldest climates. The plant is nearly impossible to farm and harder to find but potent in potions and concoctions that have to do with the brain— either controlling or making it do strange things. It was dangerous. 

“Why?”

They cocked their head, “I’d like to obtain it... for research purposes of course,” their grin never quite leaving. 

Furrowing his brow, Asra was frustrated, “Who are you?”

“How rude of me,” they offered, “My name is Vladmar. I am a courtier of the castle.”

“You never answered my question,” Asra huffed, his fists balled tight. 

“You didn’t answer mine,” they hissed back. 

This was all ridiculous, he didn’t have time for this, “I do. A small vial.”

Vladmar grinned, “Then I propose a trade... Answers for your vial.”

For a moment Asra was quiet. As much as he wanted an answer, he took a moment to think. Vladmar has already told him where they were and that’s truly all he needed to know. Whatever they told him could easily just be bait for an ill-advised trade. It seemed as if Vladmar could read his face well, because seconds after he looked back to them, they just smiled, “Take your time to think on it, Magican.”

Without another word they trailed out, and Asra left to find Julian


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! Sorry work has been a lot and I’ve been getting a thousand new fix ideas that are distracting from this one haha

I followed behind Lucio into the elegant carriage my heart racing, my legs aching and a smile stuck to my cheeks, “That was the most fun I’ve had in years,” I laugh, sitting down across from him. It was just he and I in the box, which was a nice change from the large crowds and noise of the festival. I let out a deep sigh, winding myself down from the previous energy I had had. 

“You can’t really mean that?” Lucio poked, crossing his legs, “Come, sit here I want to see what you’ve gotten.”

Eagerly, I pop up and sit beside him, our legs pressed together besides each other, and with his human arm he drew me to lean on him as it rested on my shoulder. I didn’t mind of course, in fact, the opposite. I nuzzled myself slightly closer and from the bag he’d gotten me, pulled out a few trinkets to show. Nothing big and flashy, but something to remember it. He looked almost offended when I returned the coin purse he’d lent me for the festival to find it still very full.

“Keep it,” he huffed tossing the bag back onto my lap, “If you’re going to be staying in the castle you’ll quickly develop expensive tastes anyway.” He puffed and for the most part I didn’t like to accept hand outs, but when it came to Lucio he seemed to enjoy giving things away, so I didn’t fight him on it. Instead I teased him as I put the coin purse away, “Oh, and if I don’t decide to stay?” I offered. 

The arm that was lying on my shoulder became firmer, and drew me closer, as his golden claw raked along my cheek, “I’ll find ways to keep you here,” he grinned. 

I smiled sweetly, tilting my head a bit, “Oh? How do you plan to do that?” I asked with a chuckle. 

“I’ll make it so you never want to leave,” he offered, leaning down, pressing his lips to mine. Immediately, I leaned forward, bracing my hands against his chest and pressing myself closer. Lucio turned my head with his clawed arm, pressing his tongue into my mouth as his other hand found comfort on my lower back. I couldn’t help the wave of excitement that rolled over me, and I sighed against him, my heart running mines in my chest. Pulling away, Lucio grinned, “When we arrive back, perhaps I should show you a reason to stay.” He smiled victoriously and I couldn’t help but catch into his vicarious joy. I smiled, “I’d like that.”

Without waiting, he pulled me up onto his lap, his clawed arm digging into my hip. I swung my arms around his neck and he ducked his head into the crook of my neck. There were still bruises from last night, and he was obviously keen on leaving more. I didn’t mind, a little magic covered them well; but, everything with Lucio was so new. I still wanted to explore more with him, figure out what he liked. Tentatively, I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and I did not expect the sound that drew. My whole stomach caught on fire as he looked up to me, a flush spread across his face as he tried to cover it. I just smiled, and readjusted myself to straddle him better. 

“Feeling bold are we?” He teased.

I smiled, “Perhaps.” I could feel him under me, something I took advantage of as I moved purposefully, my hands raking through his hair. It didn’t take Lucio more than a few moments to get a little playful revenge, as he bit onto my neck and ran his hand running down my inner thigh. It was all going well until the carriage stopped. I paused awkwardly though Lucio didn’t have the same awareness as he rolled my top further down and his hand strayed further up. 

“Let’s go inside,” I huff, holding him a little closer. He groaned, and muffled, “Or we could do this here,” he said hopefully, but I began to climb off of him, and he let me. 

Teasingly, I huff, “All good things to those who wait.”

He rolls his eyes and mentions how I sound like a teacher, but followed me out. He barely waited a moment before grabbing me from behind, his hands on my waist, pulling my back against him. I let out a small laugh and look over to him, my hands resting on his before I paused. I felt the butterflies in my stomach immediately wither and die as if shot by the scorching ray of desert sun, my face fell to a look of horror and my whole being becomes as stiff as stone the moment I lock eyes with him. Lucio didn’t at first, his fingers dipping into the hem of my waistband and whispering to me before he caught on. 

I couldn’t tell what hurt me more, the fact he was here or the look of pain on Asra’s face. He looked on the verge of tears, or about to scream or both. I could hear his heart shattering from across the room and for a moment I felt the same. I felt embarrassed, hurt and all of the heartbreak came washing back over me. He was bored with me. He only wanted me because I was easy, because I was there— but Lucio... I held his hand a little tighter. 

Asra was the first to break, “Lucio, get your hands off of them or so help me I will ruin you.”

Still in shock, I wasn’t quite quick enough to respond, caught helplessly. Lucio was the one to respond, immediately laughing, “You really have no business in how I handle my little pet, Asra.” His hands gripped me tighter, and it hurt.

Rage danced across Asra’s face, “You can’t keep them against their will, Lucio, don’t be ridiculous. Nadia wouldn’t allow it.” He huffed, and for a moment I wanted to go with him, to just talk... sort things out with my oldest friend, my family, but the hurt in my heart lingered too big and too hurt to move. 

“They can leave whenever they like,” Lucio shrugged, and let go of me. It was cold outside without him. 

The relief on Asra’s face was visible. He came towards me, and I felt my heart ache so intensely that I stumbled back into Lucio. 

Asra stopped, “Darling?”

“Don’t call me that.” I whispered. 

His eyes were wide and I couldn’t take it, “Lucio, can we just go?” I asked, looking up to him. His expression was warm, kind, smiling with something malicious, “Of course, dear.” He cooed.

I took his hand, and stared at the ground, beginning towards the castle. 

“What— What the hell did you do?! Lucio, what DID YOU DO?” Asra yelled and I felt the air charge, soaked in anger and pain. I spun around and met his gaze, tears in his eyes and a spell on the tips of his fingers. I pulled a Lucio out of the way moments before the bolt struck the tree behind us, setting it ablaze. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!” He cried, his voice shaking as Julian finally caught up and buckled his arms underneath Asra, picking him up. Asra kicked and screamed, trying to get out of Julian’s grasp, “WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO?” He howled, and I was torn apart into two pieces; one part that reached out desperately to console him, but an even larger part, a more bitter part just wanted to leave. I kept telling myself I shouldn’t care, that I didn’t have to mind Asra’s emotions and that I wasn’t his. We never dated, I had no obligation to him and I didn’t care what he thought. I wanted to get my mind off of it, to not think about him, to get some feeling of revenge on him— so I left. I left down corridors and halls to a familiar room where I fell on top of a bed that was much much softer than Asra’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments may not pay my bills, but they sure do make me smile :)


End file.
